Sai Iki
Sai Iki is the name of the team that Brown and his friends form during Dunne Days. The leadership is vague, as Brown seems to be mostly in charge, but Barras is also a person of authority who organises the meetings and rallies everyone together. Sai Iki (最息) is Japanese for "Maximum Breath", and the name was created by the denizens of Lore. Shi Slayers Prior to entering Lore, the group was known as the Shi Slayers, a name created by Jordan. This name clearly displayed the main objective of their team: the downfall of Team Shi. As the Shi Slayers spent most of their time in transit on their Pokemon adventures, there were no bases for the meetings. This was seen in the Well Spent arc, where a member would call the others to their house if a meeting was needed in case of emergencies. During this arc, they were largely inactive, but attempted to find any clues as to the whereabouts of their missing parents, and Team Shi, who had mysteriously disappeared. Arceus joined their team for a period of time, and was the means by which the Shi Slayers (excluding Barras and Blake) travelled to Lore. Members *Brown Dunne - Brown founded the team, along with Jordan. He is the team's leader, but Barras is the main figure of authority. *Jordan Share - After hearing about Team Shi's actions from Barras, Jordan resolved to stop them, so he and Brown formed the Shi Slayers. He left the team during the Hoenn adventure after Cookie confessed to him, saying he needed some time alone, but later met up with them during the Lilycove Stadium Tournament. *Zentaro Avidan-Weshcubb - Zentaro joined the team aboard the S.S. Anne, eager to travel with his old friend Brown. *Cookie Avidan-Weshcubb - Joining in Vermilion City, Cookie helped to persuade Blake to join their team. At one point, she was jokingly called the team's Princess Peach by Jordan, because out of all the team members, she was the one who got kidnapped the most. *Blake Sullivan - Blake reluctantly joined the group in Vermilion City, as he begrudgingly acknowledged the threat that Team Shi presented. *Ruri Share - Though she stated that the only reason she joined was because of Blake, she later admitted to Cookie that she had always dreamt of going on an adventure with her brother. *Yuuki Tsubasa - After being tortured and made to fear Team Shi, Yuuki managed to escape. He ascended to the position of Indigo League Champion in order to meet and team up with Brown. He joined the Shi Slayers after Brown entered the Indigo League's Hall of Fame. *Barras Alexus - Barras was a big help in the Shi Slayers. He was the one who inspired Jordan to form the team, and he served as an adult supervisor after he officially joined the team in Cherrygrove City. *Strom Winaugusconey - Strom joined the Shi Slayers in Oldale Town. He boosted the team's morale while Jordan left to recover from the shock of Cookie's confession. He lost his replacement role after Jordan returned, and went on to be a full member of the team. *Sal Evander - As she followed Strom wherever he went, Sal, like him, joined the team in Oldale Town. Despite her silent demeanour, the group came to respect her as a wise girl. Sai Iki After arriving in Lore, most people began to refer to the team as Sai Iki, and during the Aftermath Arc it is seen that they now use the Needle's Haystack as a base of operations. New Members *Currentia March - Currentia was chosen to guide Sai Iki on their Lore adventure. However, this role was primarily taken over by Chess after the team helped the smarter sister to run away from home. Currentia joined Sai Iki in Thanosludge City. *Chess March - After Sai Iki helped her to run away from home in Thanosludge City, she helped her sister guide the heroes around Lore. *Louvain Nelly Yule - After they revisited Milky Way Castle, Louvain chose to join Sai Iki on their adventure, after receiving her father's permission. She is the only person to have had no familial conflicts prior to or after joining Sai Iki. Allies *Arceus - Arceus allowed Yuuki to catch it in the Hall of Origin . It shifted hands between the various members throughout the Unova Adventure, and was the method by which most of the Shi Slayers managed to travel to Lore. After the Lore adventure, Arceus disappeared, but made some brief reappearances to help Sai Iki stop Brown from destroying the world, and to defeat the Plague of Divine Winds. *Karp Roden - Karp assists Sai Iki many times throughout their adventure. The most notable of these times is perhaps when he aids in the defeat of the Legendary Birds. His other affiliation prevents him from being a full member of the team, however. *Legion of Lore - This is a group of capable Kuronkopy Trainers, and the members of the Indescribable League. Trivia *Sai Iki's name was originally going to be Japanee for "Last Breath", but the author decided that sounded too ominous. *During the Aftermath Arc, Sai Iki needs the approval of several different parties before they can take action. These groups are: **Sai Iki Parents' Alliance **Lore Government **Lore Monarchy (Kingsley is also the leader of the Sai Iki Parents' Alliance.) Category:Groups/Teams Category:Dunne Days Category:Sai Iki